


Russian Roulette

by CeliaEquus



Series: Pair Phil With Every Avenger [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, F/M, Gambling, Games, Girls always know, Pining, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship, Russian Roulette, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th of my 'Pair Phil With Every Avenger' series. Each story is less than 100 words, and pairs Phil - in some way or other - with one of the Avengers.</p><p>My fourth offering is Black Tie, and is set in the common area.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Rather than play with an actual firearm, I think it's safe to assume that they would use a specially-designed gum gun or somesuch Stark invention. I don't think even Thor or Steve would recover from a bullet shot straight into the head. Bruce/Hulk... maybe.  
> Apparently this needs to be clarified. If the Avengers want to do something dangerous and stupid, they'll go to Jotunheim or whatever, not play a real game of Russian Roulette.
> 
> (And if anyone can cheat at a game of chance, it's Natasha and Phil. Let's be honest.)

Two problems: one, Phil kicked ass at games; two, Natasha kicked ass at games. Tony nominated they play Russian Roulette in Natasha's honour, until she and Phil were banned because they kept winning. So they watched the others.

"I never understood the phrase 'Momma needs a new pair of pants'," Natasha said from the back of Phil's armchair.

"It implies the player has lost nearly everything."

"It's not strip poker."

"It doesn't have to be."

Natasha hummed. "If I lost my clothes, would you give me yours?"

Phil smiled wistfully. I'd give you everything, he thought.

Natasha knew anyway.


End file.
